


silence in the library

by reunited



Series: Inside Chaldea and the Grand Orders [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Master & Servant, Mentioned Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Mentioned Iskandar | Rider, Mentioned Waver Velvet, Random Access Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Alexander looks for Master, but finds memories of his older self instead. He seeks quietness and wants to seeks Master right away.[Pre-Solomon Singularity]





	silence in the library

**Author's Note:**

> Going by alphabetical order, Alexander was written first. Tried to write it in away where he feels stuck as a young boy but also remembering Fourth Holy Grail War.

“Has anyone seen Master?” His question meets with deafening silence in the cafeteria. From the looks each of the Servants gave one another, it seemed they haven’t. Mash isn’t even in-sight either.   
  
Alexander wondered if he should continue his search all over again. He had wanted to speak to her about something, but it seemed he had to search for her first. Before he steps out of the cafeteria, a Servant comes up to him, a girl in white armor and a black bow.   
  
“If you’re looking for Master Yuu, she’s in the library from what I remember. She’s going to remain there for the time being.” The girl smiles at him, and he smiles back at her.    
  
( _ Despite his mind and memories reeling. Remembering an older and regretful version, and sadness yet hope. _ )   
  
“Thank you, Artoria.” The way he says it sounds strange in his mouth and throat for some reason. Despite being on comfortable terms with her.    
  
“You’re welcome  _ Is- _ .” The girl looks confused as she falters. The whole cafeteria seemed to stop breathing, including himself. She scratches her cheek, which had reddened rephrasing it to a correct name. “Alexander.”    
  
He wants to say that’s fine to call him by that name, yet he doesn’t because he isn’t  _ him _ yet. He nods and the cafeteria seemed to be noisy again, but he leaves in search for Master.   
  
She better have some time for him. Because he didn’t feel like leaving her side today. The library of Chaldea is huge. It's a dream come true for readers and researchers alike. But he already knows where Master would be sitting. It was always the same spot.    
  
He walks towards the designated spot wondering, ' _ What is Master trying to read about today? _ ' as he looked upon the books that happened to pile up. Once again, his Master was hoarding books again related to whatever she was trying to read upon. It was a habit, that seemed to pleased the two author Servants in Chaldea.   
  
Before he managed to figure out what his Master was learning, her voice came out, "Who's there?" behind the pile of books. ' _ This is what happens when you hoard books, Master... _ ' He thinks as he walks around the table to where Yuu was sitting.    
  
"It's me." He gave a smile, towards the woman in who looked at him. She wasn't wearing her usual uniform, opting for brown loose pants and a cardigan hoodie. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail hanging by the side and glasses seemed to be falling off her face. "Ah, Alexander. Hello. Did you need anything?" She pushes her glasses up again, as she looks straight at him. He sees that her hands are covered with gloves. It’s a habit she picked upon, to cover her scarred hands out of modesty.    
  
He blinks at what she says as he tries form his voice but it’s stuck in his throat. It seems that he had forgotten what he wanted to say or do with the Master. “Ah, if it no trouble… would it be okay to be stay here at your side for the time being?” The red haired youth seemed to process what he spoke and before he could claim that he didn’t mean it, Yuu replied. "Sure, that's fine with me."   
  
She gestured the young king to sit next to her, patting the seat to convince him. He gave a long winded sigh of defeat but his Master saw through it as she chuckled. He sat down, deciding that it wouldn't be bad for once. To be in silence as his Master continued reading her selected readings.    
  
He was still him. Still Alexander the Great. That's how he'll be for the time being as a Servant to his Master in Chaldea. Even if distant memories of his older self was still him, he would accept it in open arms. Including the man who would follow him as his subordinate.   
  
"Master Yuu... do you think I would meet that person?"    
  
"Mm? We'll have to see what the future brings. But, it'd be nice if that were the case for you."   
  
He notices that her smile is small and he decides that he'll wait for that time to come. If the Master says so, he should be patient. That'd be worth of a try to wait for him... even if he waits a long time.   


**Author's Note:**

> (Lord El-Melloi II please come home ahffadfh)


End file.
